50 Shades of KavanaghGrey
by WithASmile129
Summary: I've always wanted to know the missing gaps with Ethan and Mia's story, This takes place at Freed at the club when Christian, Ana, Kate and Elliot leave and the story continues...
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction **

This is my first time writing FF so please be gentle, I've been a massive fan of the trilogies but I've always wanted to fill in the missing spaces about Ethan and Mia, so here it goes, Please review, hope you enjoy.

_I think I've had enough, I might get a little drunk  
I say what's on my mind, I might do a little time  
Cause all of my kindness, is taken for weakness_

Now I'm FourFiveSeconds from wildin'  
And we got three more days 'til Friday  
I'm just tryna make it back home by Monday, mornin'  
I swear I wish somebody would tell me  
Ooh thats all I want

And I know that you're up tonight  
Thinkin' how could I be so selfish  
But you called bout a thousand times wondering where I been  
Now I know that your up tonight  
Thinkin' how could I be so reckless  
But I just can't apologize, I hope you can understand

**Chapter 1: **

E POV

The lights are bright and the music is beating and I can feel the effects of the champagne and the beer and I am starting to loosen up and noticed out of the corner of my eye, Christian, Ana, Kate and Elliott leaving, I am not surprised at my sister and her new fiancé leaving there carnal intent has always been there ever since he got down on one knee and popped the question, Don't get me wrong I love my little sister and I am over the moon that she has found love, of course I knew Elliot Grey's reputation and it wasn't exactly what I pictured for my little sister, But ever since I saw them in Barbados I knew it something deeper, it wasn't just sex (and believe me there was alot, to which I could have happily lived the rest of my life without hearing them or either walking in on my sister on top of Elliot with her head throwed back) but with every day in Barbados, it got deeper every day, no way was this a crush, it was love, deep love and I'm thrilled Kate has found a man she is happy with and is planning on spending the rest of her life with.

However this has lead me to a certain Mia Grey, Which has just dawned on me that we are alone, After Christian had done his caveman routine after some stranger had tried to cop a feel of Ana. I have always wished it could just be me and Mia and now it looks like that might just come true. The thing is when we have been together it has been a family issue, her brothers or my sister has been there, it's pressure, just because Ana, Christian, Kate and Elliot have moved 1000mph that doesn't mean me and Mia have too. Of course we will be together but it will happen on our terms and when our time is right, not when everyone thinks we should have it signed, sealed and delivered. So now it's me and her, a dance floor and a bar which I can see her ordering tequila shots, turning to me smirking and I know how this night is going to end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

He could be a sinner, or a gentleman  
He could be a preacher when your soul is damned  
He could be a lawyer on a witness stand  
But he'll never love you like I can, can

He could be a stranger you gave a second glance  
He could be a trophy of a one night stand  
He could have your humour, but I don't understand  
'Cause he'll never love you like I can, can, can

Why are you looking down all the wrong roads?  
When mine is the heart and the salt of the soul  
There may be lovers who hold out their hands  
But they'll never love you like I can, can, can  
They'll never love you like I can, can

We both have demons, that we can't stand  
I love your demons, like devils can  
If you're self-seeking an honest man  
Then stop deceiving,  
Lord, please 

M POV

I try and not jump for glee when I see my brothers, Ana and Kate leave, leaving me and Ethan alone. I'm hoping that it can either confirm or deny my hopes that he does want something more, I mean I know we like each other, Surely this is not friendship, I mean when I first met him, I could see the reaction I had on him, and I wonder if my brother and his sister didn't meet and we met first, if we're hanging out with each other, Then the next time it's like he's allergic to me. I'm hoping to go real old school and ply him with tequila(which I know gets him wasted after hearing Elliot telling tales after he went to Barbados with him, Kate and their family) So here I am leaning over the bar ordering our drinks hoping that I can pour some truth out of a drunk Ethan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Talking loud, talking crazy  
Love me outside  
Pray for the rain to come  
Don't dry again  
Guess it's true what they say  
I'm always late  
Say you need a little space  
I'm in your way

It hurts, but I remember every scar  
And I've learned  
But living is the hardest part  
I can't believe what I did for love  
I can't believe what I did for us  
Passionately burning to flames  
Stitch myself up, then I do it again  
I can't believe what I did for love  
What I did for love 

**E POV **

She walks over all sultry and sexy carrying a tray, She's barely in that dress, It's a tight nude number with black silk lace up heels, which I imagine over my shoulders as I fuck her, she catches my eye and nods for me to come to a table, Fuck! This is before I have even touched the tequila and I am having these thoughts, I walk over to the table and she sits next to me, we're sat so close we're practically on top of each other and I breathe her sweet scent in and I feel it, the electric pull and I almost don't want to look into her eyes as I know it will be my undoing. The music is a David Guetta number which is making us jig along to the beat and makes us rub up each other more and I'm more than thrilled on my decision of wearing black smart trousers as if this carries on and we rub up each other more I am going to be supporting a tent.

'Drink' she asks so softly, I'm surprised I caught it. I look and see the 6 shots along with the lemon and salt and I can't help but let out a boyish chuckle.

'You've gone out girl' I say, still not wanting to look into her eyes 'Oh, well you only live once' she says and usually I would of hated that, using something like 'YOLO' to do stupid things, but it's from her and I can't help but fall for it. I have no idea why I'm fighting it, she makes me happy and I would like to think she would feel the same, The issue with her brother marrying my sister, the issue that she goes through life 1000mph, she thinks the world revolves round clothes, shoes, hair and nails, the issue of her scatiness, her OTT attitude, her bratyness. The fact that I am in my last year of studying and she could bleed my entire trust fund in a day. I did my partying days in my first and second year and now in the most important year of my education I really want to concentrate, I mean of course I still want to have fun, But my work comes first and I am not sure if Mia would see it through the same eyes and whether she could give up posing for the paps in the newest Louie Vuitton where I would want to get my work done, kick back watch films with some great food. But throughout all of this when it is just me and her, its right, it just fits, She's different, she's shy, reserved, completely unaware that 6 guys haven't been able to take their eyes off her. All her attention is looking at me like I am some sort of prince charming. Gone is the hurricane Mia, I wonder if this is all through the adoption, I will never understand how it would be like to be adopted, Me and Kate grew up with loving parents and have a really strong bond as a family. I hope I am seeing the real Mia and with that I pick up the shot glass and clink with hers, Breaking the spell and looking into her eyes and declaring cheers and then I know, it hits me like a thunder storm that something is going to happen to take our relationship to another level and I'm powerless to stop it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**M POV**

We clink shot glasses and declare 'cheers' and down the hot fiery liquid. I grab the lemon and our hands touch and there it is, the electricity, the burn, the pull and I didn't need Dutch courage to realise that there is something here. Ethan pulled his hand back like he had been burned, Ahh not so immune there Kavanagh. Why is he fighting it? Ok these actions are not working, so let's try words. 'So how do you feel about your little sister getting married before you'? He looks puzzled, He knows what I'm doing, He's always about the Psychology., he thinks too much into things, He analyses every sentence to the word, to the letter. He's like Christian like that and I'm so glad they were chatting over dinner, they obviously bonded over fishing and he and Elliot get on like brothers and through Kate my parents think highly of him, they think he is their soon to be daughter in law's brother. But I don't want that label attached to him, I want him to be known in the Grey household through me, I want his label through me, So here I am being a little shit to him, Real mature Mia, Real mature I think. I know he wants someone mature, He wants to feel like he has a girlfriend not like he is looking after an errant child, Someone like Ana, I'm sure he had a little crush on her and I feel a small pang of jealously towards my sister in law and then realise that growing up I crushed on most of Elliot and Christians friends, co workers or employees and it didn't mean anything. 'I'm more than thrilled Mia, that Kate is happy, she's my family. Elliot is a great guy and I look forward to seeing them have a healthy and happy marriage, Of course knowing Kate like some do, some might say Elliot's funeral, I'm happy she's at the stage she is marrying a guy she loves and makes her happy, As for me, The timing is not what I want rushed and pressured into, But some day when the time is right and the girl is ready and of course she is the girl I am going to marry, The day will come'. At this point my heart sinks lower than the clubs building foundations and I know this is a direct line for me to back down and then he leans in, places his hand on mine and whispers to me 'Just between me and you Mia, I have one out of the two, Just need the timing to be right then that's when the magic will start' I feel his grin rather than see it and my heart is my mouth, My head, My ears, My throat, My brain, My stomach, My feet. With his other hand, he reaches up to my face and gently turns it towards his and he plants a tender gentle kiss on my lips, In a split second, I think do I deepen the kiss or leave it. No Mia, I think subtle is the way for him, Let him see that side of you and my decision is made and I break away from him. I am holding my breath, I release it with a low soft grown, I turn my head away from him and pick up my glass and start moving side to side enjoying the club's atmosphere . I glance at him and he's surprised, stunned even. I can't decide if he looks pissed or relieved that he knows I can do subtle and then he does it, the all American boy next door, side splitting white teeth smile that I've never seen before and he grabs his beer. I wrap myself in glee and know I have succeeded in my task and got him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**E POV**

Shit she's got me, she's got my head, my heart and my balls in the palm of her hand. There's no going back now, there's no way our connection is my sister is married to her brother our connection is going to be husband and wife and I know this is not the alcohol talking. This is what I wanted to see, if this subtle side actually existed with Mia, I couldn't carry this on and lead her up the garden path and make her think that there is a future at the end of all this. I've been under her illusion that she is this hurricane Mia and I have known from day one that it was all fake, and under it, was really what captured me, But that's the psychology student in me, The man in me thinks that hurricane Mia have great qualities, it shows her passionate side, her fun side and then there's the fun part of knowing and trying how to calm her down and I'm secretly praying that the number one solution to calming her down is the physical part. It's the subtle side of her which is where my heart and pants is going (in that order) and I'm hoping this isn't for every guy she has met. 'So how do you feel about your big brother settling down, finally'? I ask She grins 'I'm so happy for him, first Christian now Elliot, I never thought I would see the day that Elliot could meet someone and it would be enough, I mean he's had allot of girlfriends and I've heard so many stories but I think none of them got him. They would want the label of taming the playboy that is Elliot Grey and it's like they never saw past the fact that the guy is so intelligent, so talented and incredibly protective and caring, Let alone the funniest guy I will ever meet. That's why I love Kate, she's not interested in taming him, Elliot has always wanted a girl to see him really for who he is and I think once he met Kate that playboy part of his life stopped and shut down. Besides Elliot couldn't just settle for one of his conquests, He needed someone like Kate fiery, Tenacious and keeping him on his toes, challenging him' The thought warms me and I know the next question could go either way, but I'll kick myself if I don't ask 'Mia, do you think he could be tempted back to his playboy days'? She looks shocked then saddened 'No, Of course he enjoyed them days, fucking half of Seattle and having any girl we wanted and leaving broken hearts over the city, But I've never met any of them, he never brought them home, he never went on holiday with them and their family, and he certainly never proposed to any of them, and I think that says it all' Again she shocks me and shuts me right down. One of the waitresses brings over a tray of drinks. We grab them and I'm aware she's bopping up and down 'Come, let's dance' I stand and hold out my hand for her, she stands up and grabs it and I lead her to the dance floor. The club has got busy but not to the point where we're all squashed and we can't move. I lead us to the corner of the dance floor and make sure I put her in the corner so she can't take over the floor and I lose her and this way she can't escape. I drop her hand and we start dancing, she can really move and not even in a sexy way and I'm glad of my decision to get her in the corner so she's all mine. Songs play and pass us and I'm surprised how much we enjoy the same song, we sing to each other and completement each other. On the outside we look like a couple who's having fun, Not like Kate and Elliot who look like a 4D porn flick for everyone around them. We drink more, dance more, and laugh more. Then we hit the time in the night where the DJ will play a slow jam, hoping it gets people grinding and the whole club looking like a groupie. I look at her and she's biting her lip, unsure what her next move should be, she's off guard and I take a step towards her and slink my right arm and drape it over her right shoulder and lay my hand on the back of her neck, she jumps and with the free arm I slink my fingers through hers, we bump and grind to the music and she's hitting all the right spots with me, she tilts her head upwards and plants a kiss on the corner of my lips and my hands push her body into mine and the kiss deepens, my tongue finds hers and they do their own dance, she gasps when she feels my erection against her and there's no way I can get away with the old it's my phone babe, she knows exactly what it is and it's almost enough for me to take it down a notch as I don't want to think how many times she's grinded up an erection. But before I have any time to act she shocks me yet again and pushes her groin into my now painful erection, my hands travel to her hips and she keeps up with the grinding act. I look around and no one is paying us any attention and I think I could enter her and take her up the wall and I don't think anyone would notice and as appealing as that thought is, I get a tap on the shoulder that snaps me right back into the room and I stare into the eyes of Jason, Christian's bodyguard he looks from me to Mia who even in the dark I can see her blushing. 'Car is outside to take you both back to the cabin'. He says his eyes not leaving mine. We both nod and head back to the car with him. This could be bad, Very bad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 6 **

**M POV**

Jason opens the door of the car and me and Ethan get in the back and he shuts the door, it's silent and for the first time in my life, I'm speechless, I have no idea what to say. I peek up at him and he's starring in front of him, impassive, focussed on how to play this. If he's going to speak to Jason and play the 'I was wasted, you know what she's like' or is he going to pretend it never happened and the thought pains my heart and that we might stop before we really even started. We took a step forward in our relationship and now its a million steps back, Jason is Christian's right hand man. I think after Elliot and our father, the next person who Christian would go to would be Jason. He's bound to tell him that he saw his sister nearly getting caught in the act, with what I felt of Ethan's crotch area, I wasn't going to back down and we would of probably got thrown out of the club. There is a small pang in my heart that he hasn't even touched me or even looked at me since our intruption. I see how my brothers are with their women and they can't get enough of them. Kate and Elliot are practically a walking porn flick, Elliot is nearly 30 and since he's been with Kate, it's like he's gone back to his teenage years. There always has to be some physical contact with them, Ethan has even told me tales of things he would hear and see in Barbados. Even Christian has caught this acting like a teenager act, Fair enough they have just got married, So they are in their honeymoon phase, They are allot more reserved than Kate and Elliot, But still it's like an unspoken secret with them, His world has clearly been turned upside down in the most beautiful way. I break into a smile for the first time since I got into the car, with the thoughts how far my brothers have come, how mature Elliot has become and found a girl to settle with (finally). I'm more than proud of how Christian has become, I think to how we was before Ana came into his life, I've known how horrific his childhood was, Sure mine and Elliot's was no picnic but no way was it on the scale to how Christian's was. I think to how much anger he had growing up, It would drive my parents crazy about the brawl's he would get in, All the help he had, the therapists and all it took was for Ana to come into his life and he's totally changed. My brothers have completely changed through meeting someone they loved and here I am with a guy I could really love, and he drops me like a hot piece of coal because someone caught us dancing and kissing. I'm devasted and angry. His hand reaches over and strokes my knuckles, i look to him and he's biting his lip trying not to laugh, He moves closer to me and whispers 'Tell my parents and Kate that i love them and I want you to have my Rolex' I give him a confused look and he answers my thought.

'Your brothers are going to kill me, Well I think I can call even with Elliot, He hardly has a leg to stand on with the whole being physical with sisters now, So it looks like it will just be Christian, I have to deal with' I chuckle and look to the front and see Jason looking at us out of his rear view mirror

'Are you really that worried'? I ask. He smirks and shakes his head

'No way, not even your brothers could keep me from you'

'Then why drop me like a piece of hot coal when you saw Jason' I whisper

' What did you expect me to do Mia, To see Jason and say Ahhh Jas mate, watch how Mia Grey can grind on me and work my cock, I have respect for you, Yes babe your brothers, my sister and Ana might know that something is brewing with us, But your parents have no idea nor do mine and you think that's how I want our introduction to our relationship to be, When your brother finds out about this night and flips at me and Kate being Kate will get involved and Elliot and Ana will feel torn and our parents find out what went on and it all leads up to what happened tonight, I'm sorry but that's not how I wanted this to start'

'I never thought of it like that' I feel so immature. He leans his head onto my shoulder and I stroke his hand, he angles his head, so he's looking at me and I lean down to his lips and we kiss. It's interrupted by the private window screen going up, we both look at Jason and he's got his finger on the button sending the screen to close and he has eyes straight in front of him looking at the road.

We both giggle and continue our kiss, The tequila has kicked in and I go for bold, I unbuckle my seat belt and jump on top of him and straddle him, he's taken by surprise but he doesn't stop it, My hands are in his hair, my tongue in his mouth and his is meeting mine, his hands are on my back and they travel to either side of my hips and travel down to my thighs and stop till he gets to the hem of my dress, Then his hands go up and under my barely there dress and continue going up till they get to the top of my thighs and he stops and squeezes and rubs them, I lower myself to his crotch so I have something to grind on and I feel his erection and I rub on it and he gasps, he pulls down on his hands so my crotch goes lower and I can feel that my tiny g-string can't hold my moisture, we're both struggling to catch our breath and the car stops as do we, I hear Jason getting out of the car and I climb of Ethan making sure my dignity is covered, he's chuckling and the door opens with Jason standing there, I climb out not making eye contact with him, Ethan gets out and Jason puts his hand out signalling for him not to take another step, My eyes widen and my heart races almost as much as it was in the car, Jason smiles 'Don't drag this out and be smart if you are going to keep this on the low' he says. He looks from Ethan to me then winks and moves his hand. Ethan walks to me and grabs my hand, I smile at him and he returns the smile back to me, we both look to Jason and grin and he winks back and we make our way back to the cabin.

**A/N: ** Please review, I would look some feedback.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch 7**

**E POV **

I open the door and led her in and close the door after her, she's stood there playing with her rings on her fingers, she's nervous, anxious even, 'Drink'? I ask hopefully Christians housekeepers will be off duty now and everyone will be asleep 'Please, tea would be nice' I'm surprised, ever since I've known Mia, I've seen her in the local gossip magazines partying till the early hours of the night and hearing all the after parties she attended, So for her to ask for tea makes brings me out in a grin. We move to the kitchen and I make us both teas, enjoying the fact we take our tea the same way, she hops onto the kitchen bar and I hand her the tea. We drink it in silence, but it's not awkward, our eyes are on each other constantly grinning at the thought of the club and the ride home. She finishes her tea and jumps off the kitchen bar and walks over to me and takes the cup out of my hand and puts our cups in the sink, she walks back to me.

'Tired'? She asks

'Exhausted' I reply with a smile, knowing where this conversation is going. She takes both my hands and takes me upstairs, we walk down the hall and stop at her room door, mine and her room is next to each other, her idea I guess, not a hell's chance that it was Christians, and this is the moment, there is no going back if we both go into the same room, yes we have gone out, hung out, texted, flirted but never sealed the deal. We both just stare at each other trying to figure each other out. Then there's a thud and another one and gets repetitive, it's coming from the opposite room. It's getting louder and quicker and it hits me that someone is getting lucky, but who and my unspoken thought gets answered when I hear no other than my little sister moaning and groaning for Elliot to go harder and faster and I feel the alcohol from the night coming back through my mouth and I can't hid the disgust from my face. Mia sees this and tries to not giggle then the joke comes back on her, when her eldest brother starts yelling his fiancé's name telling her to give it up for him and it's her turn for her to look disturbed. Before I hear the conclusion of their performance. I open my bedroom door and tell her 'Get in there' she chuckles and I follow her closing my door. I walk to her and her breathing goes up a notch, 'So' I ask and she repeats it to me before I have the chance to reply she grabs me and pushes me to the wall nearly knocking me over. We hit the wall with a thud and I'm past caring if anyone hears. Her mouth claims mine and her hands are in my hair my hand goes to her face and the other slips round her hip, her hands go to my shirt and works on the buttons, 'keen Miss Grey' I mummer between kisses she grins and pushes my shirt over my shoulder and it falls the ground, 'you've no idea' she replies and we both chuckle. Her hands travel over my chest and I flip her so her back is to the wall, I move to her neck and kiss down her sternum and yank her dress down so it exposes her breasts and I growl in appreciation that she isn't wearing a bra, my mouth goes to her right nipple and I playfully bite it and flicker my tongue over it whilst my free hand goes to her left nipple and rolls her nipple round my fingers making her gasp and her nails dig into my back and she lifts her head up with her eyes closed. My hands reach for her legs and I pull them open and thank god she's steady in heels and my hands go to the back of her thighs and I stroke upwards till I get to her backside, I stroke around her thighs till I get to my destination of her pussy, I stand up straight and realise her nipple from my mouth and I kiss her. I make work of her skimpy g-string and I find her hard nub and damn she's wet and hot, my fingers travel through her folds and I thrust my fingers into her and she moans into my mouth and starts to pant, she throws her head back given me the best access to her neck and I sink my mouth onto her neck kissing it and biting her earlobe's I take my other hand and find her clit and rub with two fingers. She starts to tighten round my fingers and I whisper into her ear 'Let me feel what you've got' and her pussy grips onto my fingers and pulses around them she gives me a squeeze and starts to whimper and I know she's sensitive and tender she opens her eyes and smiles to me and licks her lip, I remove my fingers and she moans, she picks the hand up that's been inside her and damn if she doesn't put it in her mouth and sucks, my mouth drops open and she looks at me I remove my fingers from her mouth and I kiss her, more passionately than I have ever done with anyone before, she pulls me closer and my erection is painful her hands go to the button of my trousers and she pulls them down along with my boxers and I spring to life and her eyes buldge, I grab a condom out of wallet and she grabs it and pulls the latex over me and I try and not think how good she is at this. She finishes and bites her lip at her handy work. 'Wrap your legs around my waist' I tell her and she does I get her in the position so her entrance is at the top of my cock I look her in the eye 'Are you sure Mia'? I ask

'Yes Ethan I want you to, I've always wanted you to be the first'

It's like someone pours cold water over me and my libido, 'excuse me'

'What' her eyes look wide

'What did you just say Mia'

'I told you I wanted you and I always have' she says and tries to kiss me, I move away

'You said you wanted me to be the first Mia' She looks like she's looks down and open her mouth and before she can say anything I place her down back on her feet and I remove the latex and pull my trousers up and dress her, she looks confused and that she's about to cry. I pick her up and open the door and open her bedroom door and close it and place her on the bed. She doesn't do anything and I go into the bathroom and find her makeup wipes I stand in front of her and tip her head upwards and start removing her makeup and her tears that fall from her big brown eyes. I stand her up and strip her naked and it's taken all my self control to not take her virginity right now, but I'm too angry at her and myself, I dress her in her pyjamas and place her in bed and she's still crying I place a kiss on top of her head and stroke her face and turn the lights off and open the door and I go back to my room and collapse on my bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch 8**

**M POV **

I try and look at the clock, but it's no use the tears still keeping up. My throat feeling like a basketball. I turn over in bed trying to switch off and go to sleep, but it's no use and more tears rise and spill down my face. I don't even know how to process tonight. How am I even going to face him tomorrow? I can't, Now with Elliot and Kate getting married, I can't imagine them wanting to wait, How am I going to face him at the engagement party, the rehearsal, I suppose I could try and get out of it, but to miss my brother going through this and not seeing it, would break my heart that little bit more. The actual wedding is going to be a nightmare, I will have to spend the whole day with him, what if he brings a date, I dismiss the thought immediately, thinking he wouldn't be like that, but with everything tonight, it wouldn't surprise me if he did bring someone, to sign the deal and let our family's know without the 50 questions that we will never be. The sun peaks through my room, I pick up my phone and there's a message from Lilly 'When are you back girl? I'm dying to hit the town with you'? I stare at the phone thinking of a reply; usually i would be straight back on the town, thinking it would be the best revenge on Ethan. But it doesn't register to me; all this back and forth has given me whiplash. I thought he was the one and I had what my brothers had. The precious gift speech has been wedged in my brain by my father, Elliot and Christian, so much so I can recite the whole thing about how I should wait to lose my virginity and how it was important to wait for the right guy and not give into pressure from guys or friends. The guy to work, have money, have a good education, come from a good family, be polite, have respect, to not drink to excessive, to not take drugs, and he ticks every box, Why does he have a problem with me being a virgin, what if I told him he was the 10th guy I had been with me, would he give me the same reaction? More, it's not like I'm his first, He took a gap year and travelled and I've asked him to see pictures and he's shown me and nearly half of them were him and his friends partying with girls dripping of them, Even at his college days, his social pages are filled with parties. I wanted him to be my first and he turned it down, He saw pictures of the masked ball that Christian took Ana to, and I was with Sean 'and to think I was sunning myself in Barbados, when I could of been stood next to you' was his response. If he doesn't want to take my virginity, then someone will do and he's ok with that, he doesn't want it to be him. The thought brings me out in sobs.

I jump in the shower and try and wash away the rejection, but it doesn't work. I wash myself and flinch when I touch my breasts noticing that they are sore and tender and I scowl at the thought. I dress and mentally prepare myself to see him and head downstairs. Kate is at the breakfast bar tapping away on her phone. I look around and he's not there and I breathe a sigh of relief. I walk to the kitchen and notice Ethan's phone next to Kate. I swallow and my try and catch my breath. 'Morning Mia' Kate says with a grin, her and Elliot's performance comes in my mind and I roll my eyes the fact that at least someone got lucky last night. I grin back at her knowing he's going to pop up. He appears with two cups in his hand and heads one to his sister; he doesn't look at me, what a coward! He sits the other side to me, next to Kate and picks his phone up and types on his phone and I stare at his fingers and beyond my control I blush, knowing where they have been. I look out of the window and Kate catches my eye, she's looking from me to her brother smirking and I know she's about to light a match and throw it on us, 'So what time did you too get back' she grins 'About the same time you and Elliot started your private celebrating' Ethan says without breaking his look from his phone. She chuckles and her head goes down and she leaves the conversation and I'm thrilled he is one of the only people that can handle Kate. I sit in silence trying to listen to Kate gush about her wedding plans, when Elliot creeps up behind me making me jump and I throw him a pissed look which takes him by surprise 'Jeez girl someone got out of the bed the wrong side' he says putting his arms around my shoulder and kissing the top of my head. 'No sweet big brother just didn't get enough sleep, what with all the noise coming from your room; I really need to invest in some earplugs' I say. He throws his head back laughing as hard as he can. 'Ah I'm happy to foot the bill for them little sis' he says and walks over to Kate and kisses her and places his hands under her top, 'Oh don't worry, I will, now do you mind, I am in the mood for breakfast and I don't want to be put off it' he grins and places his hands above his head in the surrender position, 'Your wish girl'. Ana comes downstairs and he decides to pipe up 'Ana Tyson, punching above you weight'! and starts clapping and whistling and it pisses me off. 'Christian isn't here' I say trying to not sound like I might kill someone and I fail miserably.

After breakfast we all go to pack and head on the plane. I don't know if it's because the weekend is over but all of us are quiet, to quiet. I look around and catch Ana's eye and she gives me a small are-you-ok smile. It's all I can do but give her my best smile and I break the contact knowing I could break down at any minute. I go back to my book and try and not look at him, but I fail and he's sleeping opposite me. We land back and Christian and Ana go off back home.

'Mia, me and Kate are going back to Kate's and Ethan's parents house to tell them the good news about me and Kate, Are you ok going back to mom and dad's house' Elliot says

'Yeah that's fine, my car is here, I hope they are thrilled, enjoy' I say giving him a small smile

'Well I'm sure the in-laws would want you to see you as well, you know given you and Ethan'

'No!' I try and not let my emotions come out and Elliot's eyes widen 'This belongs to you and Kate, enjoy' I say and master a smile and he falls for it. He picks me up and spins me around making me squeal, he places me down on my feet and I notice Ethan and Kate in deep conversation

'Your the best little sis' Elliot kisses me and joins him and Kate, she blows me a kiss and I smile and look at him and he tries a smile, which I can't return. They jump in their car and speed off. I stand there tears rising and spilling down my face wishing I was with them, going to see my in-laws, being with him.

**A/N: ** Sorry for the late update, I know I am usually faster than this with my update; I just went to see a film which some of you might have heard off, called Fifty Shades of Grey on Friday. I'm not going to spoil it for anyone who might be reading this and haven't seen it yet. Back in real life I have a really hectic work week this week, So might be not be able to update a new chapter this week, But I will make up for it with updates next week, Please review, hearing from them makes my day. Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch 8**

**E POV **

I leave Elliot and Kate at my parent's house and drive back to Kate and Ana's old apartment, which I am staying until I find a place of my own. I slump on my bed, I can't decide if i'm still angry as hell with her or I'm ashamed of my actions. A virgin? Maybe I'm still in shock. She's gorgeous; she has men throwing themselves at her and nothing. That's how she was willing to lose it, up a wall in her brother's cabin after a drunken night grinding on me, I'm so angry at her for throwing it away like that, like it was nothing. I realise if a stranger heard what happened that night I would of been the dick in the situation, I put her back in her own room and left her there, But I couldn't see past my anger and there was no way I could let her see that. I'm not that naive to think that I can avoid her and think of reasons why not to be at family events. I can't miss my baby sister's wedding. What if she meets someone else? I know I am going to be devastated too see her with someone else. I've been without her for only a few hours and I miss being around her and I know I am going to have to see her and sort this. Just once my anger goes.

A week goes by and I've lost count of unanswered texts, calls, voicemail messages. I've drove to her house and saw her car and waited for her to leave the house and ambush her. I've sent flowers to her, even stalked her social pages. Asked her to look at apartments with me. But nothing, she sure is teaching me a lesson. I lay low on her and concentrate on my studies and filling my day so I don't have a minute spare to think about her but it is no use and everything reminds me of her. I ignore calls from family and friends and isolate myself. It's Friday night and my phone buzzes I hope it's her but it's a close buddy asking me to be the wingman tonight at a local club opening, I roll my eyes and couldn't think of anything worse. I reply stating that I can't make it and make up some bullshit excuse about my coursework, when in reality I'm so far in front I think I have completed my Masters since seeing Mia. I place my headphones in and put some music on loud trying to block out my thoughts about her, but it's no use at all I go through my entire music collection and every song reminds me off her and I thrown the headphones out in defeat. I put my hands in my head and I know I'm close to instability. Maybe going out tonight and getting wasted doesn't sound like a bad idea, hell it's the only thing I haven't tried to get her out of my mind, maybe picking up a chick might be even the best solution. I grab my phone and send a text to my buddy telling me I will vibe there and to tell me the details of the club. I get in the shower and put black jeans and a black shirt and top it off with my gold Rolex. I make sure I have my wallet, keys and my phone and my cab beeps me just in time. I head to the club and again check any missing messages, some from mum and some from Kate smiling at some of their messages but deep down knowing there from the wrong girl. I get to the club and roll my eyes at this shit. I walk in and try and find my buddy. I see him at the bar flirting with the staff and they are loving it and I grin, I take a look at Mia's social page thinking it being a Friday night there might be some clue to be where she is and I'm left disappointed. I lock my phone and place it in my pocket and to the bar. I find my buddy and ordered drinks I'm aware after one of his drinks I am on my forth and I'm starting to enjoy being with my buddy and being a lad, we're soon ordering shots and flirting with the girls behind the bar, with them giving us free drinks and we clink glasses giving each other the eye knowing we've scored, especially when they tell us that they finish in 30 minutes, My one has long blonde hair, tall, skinny, supermodel type, a right babe. I tell he that I'm going to get air, when in reality I'm going for a quick smoke, Normally I hate the things, but once I've had a drink all bets are off. I'm pretty sure Kate is the only one that knows about my vice. I'm tempted to check my phone and I realise that I am having a good night so decide against it. Finishing my cigarette I head back in the club and I look to the dance floor and I stop still making the people behind me bump into me and walking around me whilst I am still froze to my spot. There it is my buddy and Lilly doing a Kate and Elliot on the dance floor. She's here, I look around, feeling my heart beating more than the music, and then it feels like it goes into over drive. I see her dancing. Hair tied back in a slick ponytail and a black strapless mini dress with Louboutins. Her back is towards me so she can't see me. I watch her dress and plan my action. Then hands go behind her waist and down to her ass and they give it a squeeze. My eyes harden and it's taken all my self control to not go over and smash the guy. Hands come behind me making me jump and it's the blonde waitress.

'Hey, there you are, I finished my shift' she says smiling batting her eyelashes

'Great' it's all I can master

'So dance'? She asks biting her lip

I'm about to refuse the poor babe when Mia turns around and grind her ass on the guy, she flicks her hair and looks straight forward, which happens to be exactly where I'm standing and she catches my eye and her smile gone, she freezes. I smile and he looks me up and down and rolls her eyes at me and continues to grind on the guy and throws her head on the guys shoulder which he takes advantage off by kissing her neck, she lifts her head up and looks at me and smirks. I let out a laugh, I'm beyond finding this funny, but she is doing this deliberately and there it is that immature spoilt side to her. I raise my glass to her signalling cheers and down my drink in one. I grab the hot blonde hair and pull he to the dance floor and start dancing with her, I start of subtle with her and snake my arms around her and I take a glance at Mia and she couldn't look more disgusted, she looks like she wants to cut off my balls and add them to her collection of earrings. She looks threw hot blonde babe up and down like all girls do in a trampy way, and I smirk at her and raise my eyebrows at her. She downs her champagne and wraps her arms around this guy's neck and kisses him. I match her but instead I use my head and grab her hands and hold them, whispering in her ear some cheesy joke which works like clockwork she throws her head back laughing. I look back to Mia and she's stood there open mouthed. I smirk knowing I've played the best card, by not going for the obvious and trying to get in her pants and show a scene, I held the girls hand and made her laugh, Less is more Grey. Just as I think I've played it, she takes the guys hand and pulls him off the dance floor and leads him the bathroom looking over her shoulder to thy guy and licking her lips. Everything goes blurry and I'm trying to be a man and not let my emotions out, She's crossed the line and fuck it I go after them, wild horses couldn't stop me and I head to the bathroom door when I stop and see the guy and catch him dealing a clear bag with white powder in it and I laugh. Seriously Mia! I seriously contemplate waiting by the bathroom not doing a thing, knowing Mia is not this stupid to do this, But I want to show this guy, I head to security and give them the low down and I follow them, they burst in and throw the guy out and my face feels like it is going to split with the grin I have.

'Asshole'! I stop and even over the music I know who it is, I turn and give her my best sexy smirk and bit my lip. She looks every bit fuckable 'Fancy seeing you here Miss Grey'.


End file.
